Scenes de tout les jours!
by etoile-filante
Summary: Sasuké et Naruto s'aime. bientot Sasuké demenaga chez Naruto et c'est comme cela naissent les scenes de tout les jour!


Titre : Scènes de tous les jours !

Auteur : etoile-filante

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NarutoxSasuké

Disclaimer : vous avez sûrement deviné !!

_**Note importante :**_

L'idée ne vient pas de moi mais d'autre auteur dans d'autre anime alors si les auteurs ne veulent pas que je le fasse écrivez moi et sans aucun problème je supprimerai cette fic ! (Mais je pense que les lecteur protesteront car j'en suis sur qu'il vont aimer !!)

j'espère que ça vous plaira pensez a mettre des review !

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Ainsi commence notre Histoire**_

Notre histoire commence le jour où Naruto, un jeune garçon possédé par Kuuybi plein d'ambition et d'énergie, rencontre Sasuké et ai le coup de foudre pour lui. Pour êtres franc, Sasuké avait toujours été dans la classe de Naruto mais il ne lui faisait pas d'effet au maximum il le rendait jaloux. Car ce garçon était et est toujours le chouchou des filles. Mais lui il les ignorait complètement. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait sourit pas en public en tout cas. En bref, les deux garçon ne se parlait pratiquement pas jusqu'au jour ou un de leurs camarade de classe pousse le blondinet l'obligeant a embrasser le brun de façon embarrassante. Depuis Naruto ne pense qu'a une chose : être avec lui. Mais à son grand désarroi, son amour ne paraissait pas réciproque. Et pourtant, un jour, Naruto sauva la vie de Sasuké lors d'une mission dangereuse les imposant à une horde de loup enragé. Le dernier de la meute coinça le brun dans un cul de sac et se résigna à en faire son plat de résistance. Mais Naruto terrassa l'animal poussé par le pouvoir de l'amour qui donne les ailes Et pris le Sasuké terrorisé dans ses bras. Il ressentit une caresse sur ses lèvres. Les doigts de son amant lui brûlaient la peau des joues. Il frémit se consumant de plaisir ! Et peu à peu leurs lèvres se glissèrent l'un sur l'autre se chatouillant, formant une seule et unique bouche et oubliant le monde extérieur. Ils continuèrent cette journée ainsi entre les caresses et les baiser furtifs. Depuis entre eux c'est le grand amour. Mais il s'étaient juré de ne pas parler de leurs relation ça serait leurs secret juste à eux cela rendit l'histoire plus excitante que jamais et moins banal !! L'incroyable dans cette histoire c'est que depuis l'incident, Sasuké sourit au continu chose d'une rareté non-limite. Et Naruto supposa que l'unique raison qui faisait boudé le jeune homme auparavant était la même qui le poussait à faire l'intéressant : la peur d'être rejeté par cet amant. Ensuite Sasuké déménagea chez Naruto sous prétexte qu'il n'a plus les moyens de payer le loyer. Ils vécurent ensemble et par manque de place durent partager la même chambre, parfois le même lit (il y a des mites chez Naruto qui aiment ronger les lits). Tous les matins, ils se réveillaient tôt assez tôt pour profiter de quelques instants de calme et de tranquillité avant de retrouver Sakura et sa manière de coller à Sasuké et d'emerder Naruto. Malgré cela, Sakura était leur meilleure amie et ils se sont jurés de lui dire un jour la vérité. Ils se faisaient ensuite la bise et prenaient un petit déjeuné en tête a tête. Ensuite ils partaient en mission. Mais pendant ce temps il devait cesser de se faire des câlins de peur d'éveiller les soupesons de Sakura. Ils déjeunent avec celle-ci et reprennent le travail. La nuit lorsqu ils rentrent, ils se font un dîner aux chandelles souvent précédées par un cadeau attentif pour se rattraper de leur journée sans baiser et parfois une soirée rien que pour eux deux (c'est ce genre de jour que choisi les mites pour attaquer :p)! Et c'est ainsi que commence notre histoire……

Note : je sais c'est très court mais ce n'est qu'une introductions !!

Nom du prochain chapitre : Parce que tu dois le savoir, Sakura ! (Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous le résumer !)

Petites annonce :

en cas de besoin mite a louer (au cas ou…. ) !! Adressez vos demande en review penser a mettre votre adresse pour que je les envoi directement chez vous ou chez votre copin(ne)


End file.
